Postscript: Turn those Corner Around Part 2
Kazemon: Hey, Serafie? Sorry to bring it up again, but I was hoping we could discuss Tama? Serafie: Huh? Tama? Oh, you're talking about Tamamohimé. A long, looooong ￼time ago--- so far back that I can't out a number on it--- she and I went through some stuff, after we go mixed up with a really dangerous crowd. Lobomon: You mean the Order of the Circle? Tama told me and the others about it. Serafie: Wha!? W-well, if she dropped that name, then your Tama must be the same as the one I knew. What the Schnuzz is going on, anyway? Beetlemon: Well... They told them about what happened Dogmon: Really? I do not remember that! Serafie: Tama... Did that? Hmm.... I still don't buy it, but... say she did sacrifice her lives. To what end? It almost sounds like the Guardian of Time. Loweemon: Guardian of Time? Serafie: Beings from the Real of Fantasy who keep watch over this big clock, and use people's lives so as to After the course of our history. Preposterous, right? As credible as teeth-stealing fairies. Agunimon: A clock that intervenes in history? Grumblemon: That sounds just like that girl's tearoom. Goatmon: You're right! So, does that make her a "Guardian of Time"? Mercurymon: Make who? They went to see her in the Tearoom's Serafie: Wooow. So this is what the inside of this place actually look like. Wait! The Guardian of Time!? Does this mean that faeries who steal your teeth are too!? Girl: Hm? Are you here for tea? I don't think I was expecting guests. They tell her about Tama Girl: Oh yes. I may very well have collected her lives. But, whatever's done is done. Ottermon: What? You mean you can't... Girl: I cannot return any lives that were spent to traverse time. Sorry.￼ Goatmon: But, we need her... Arbormon: There must be a secret to bring back. Girl: A Secret Trick? Serafie: Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we track down a Kyubi? Aren't they part of the same tribe of Mirages that Tama is? What if we swapped some of her lives out? Then we could go back before she made her Sacrifice and replace some of her lives with the lives of a Kyubi instead! Girl: Hm? Serafie: To manipulate time, Tama used more than one of her lives, right! If I'm not mistaken, she had what--- about nine lives in total? Girl: She turned time back so far she needed to use nine lives? Hm... But you may be on to something. A Mirage from the same tribe with the same kind of soul could offer some souls in Tama's place. Kazemon: You mean it!? Anteatermon: Serafie! Now that's a secret trick! Serafie: Hmm? Oh! Wh-what did you say again? Girl: Okay. If you bring me a Kyubi, I'll help you out. Renamon: So then, the Kyubi is a Mirage? Cause we haven't seen one. Where do we find it? Serafie: I'll try my Rumor Radar. I'll limit the search yurugus and other fox-like Mirages like Tama. She finally found it Serafie: Ohhhh! Look out kids, I think we have a winner! Dogmon: What do you mean, "Winner"? Serafie: It seems that some Digimons was killed in the Saronian￼ ice fields by a giant black fox. Or so I heard. Kumamon: In that case, Palmon and Morgana might know more about it. Let's go! They went to Palmon's Solace Morgana: Hey, you guys. I know you want me back after the false Prophecy. Well, me and my friends will help you. So what do you want? They tell them about a Kyubi Palmon: Well, that's scary. You're here about the black fox? Ottermon: Wait, what do you mean? Patamom: I knew the Digimon who was killed. He was.. my friend. All: Huh? Serafie: Heh?￼ Wait, if he's your friends, he's gotta be. He has to be. Patamon: Yes. That's correct. He was Wizardmon--- I mean, the Thane of Saronia's friend. Goatmon: Hang on. If that's a coincidence, it really is scary.￼ Morgana: Tell us, why do you need to find that black fox? They tell them why Morgana: You want it to share it's lives? Well, good luck with that. Dogmon: I figured. Not the sharing type. Ladybugmon: It doesn't matter. We should still try to get our hands on it's prismarium. Morgana: Then why not let me and Patamon help you out? We can take you to where then fox is. Palmon: Guys, are you sure? Patamon: Yes. We'll be fine. And the Phantom Thieves, the Legendary Warriors will be there. Serafie: Whoa whoa! Let's not forget I'm going too. Patamon: Oh, of course. Goes without saying. Serafir: Mmm-hmm. That's more like it.￼ Palmon: Okay. Well, you two be careful out there. Dogmon: Oh, and you don't have to come with Morgana and follow us this time. Palmon: I know, I know. Just get going. They went off Mercurymon: So, uh, where is this black fox hiding out? Patamon: It should be in Icicle Ridge. There's a path, separate from the one that leads to the harbour. It's a little harder to find. Morgana: Well, why don't we go on ahead? See you at the Entrance! They made it here Morgana: There! They saw a path Dogmon: Whoa! We never would have found this. Patamon: This is the place where... He lost him... Then they heard shouting Morgana: Huh? Dogmon: What's that? Goatmon: It's coming from over there. Hurry! They went off and see Mistymon fighting a Kyubi Mistymon: Why? That Mirage--- why do I loathe it with every fiber of my being!? Patamon: If you're Wizardmon, then of course you would despise that Mirage. Mistymon: Patamon? And you... Dogmon: Hi. Mistymon: (Laugh) Once again, I feel the pull of destiny! Kazemon: Boy, are we really not glad to see you. Mistymon: Tell me, Patamon. Why isn't natural I would hare that thing? Morgana: You can tell him first: who is he really talking to? Mistymon: Me? A wizard of the Bahamutian Army. But this data I inhabit to the Digimon you so lovingly called Wizardmon￼. Morgana: His Data? Then you've... possessed him? So, then... who is he? Mistymon: Dead, for quite some time now. Morgana: Monster. Is that what you consider Honor!? Mistymon: Oh no. Those are the rules of this world. The Digimon data is a weakness--- the door most easily breached. Enough ofmtjis. You will answer my question. Why do I need such incredible enmity for that Mirage? Lobomon: That Digimons whose body you're camping out in? His friends was killed by that Mirage. Loweemon: If you look at that fox and feel hatred for it. It means his memory--- no, his soul still lives on inside of you. Mistymon: That's absurd. No trace of him could remain. And yet, the hatred inside of me... It is unmistakable. (Laugh) Oh, I see! Another twist of fate, yes! Of course. And your arrival is one of the resulting kinks. I see it! Fascinating! Let us test this portentous bond, and see just how fast it holds! He left Serafie: Wuh-oh. If we let that Karmic kook ￼find the black fox and kill it, won't that ruin all of our chances? Dogmon: (Gasp) Let's go after him, guys! Kazemon: Right! They made it to the Kyubi Dogmon: Great! We beat him to it! They are fighting it and defeated it and then Mistymon appeared Mistymon: Your life is mine! He slash it Mistymon: Hmm? What now? My heart.... the anger they held it has given way to something far worse... Morgana: That's Wizardmon--- what he would feel. Gatomon's friend would never hurt anyone, not even a fly. And he never tried to take revenge for his friend. No matter how much you have someone, when you lash out... It just leaves you empty. He always said so. Mistymon: Empty... So thinks how it feels to be a Digimon... Then he got Attacked from a Mirage Kyubi Flamingomon: Watch out! It's like Tama, we have to assume this thing has got nine lives! Dogmon: So how many does it have? Mistymon: No wonder the thing wouldn't die, no matter how many times I killed it. All: Huh!? Mistymon: So be it! He defeated it and collapse Dogmon: Whoa! Did you see that? Kazemon: Dogmon! These shiny things must contain the Black Fox's lives! Dogmon: Nice! Mistymon: (Panting) So... it's seem this body... and with it, my soul... must expired. Lobomon: It's down to two lives--- that's all you left it with. You must've... had a grueling fight.￼ Mistymon: And yet I have nothing to show for my great struggle. Nothing at all.. And now, it seems... my time to leave this world has come... If I may ask you... one favor... See this Digimon is buried alongside his... precious friend... Patamon: Okay... I will. He died￼ after the fight Minutes Later Palmon: Did Patamon leave already? Morgana: Yeah. They're going to hold a proper funeral in Saronia￼. Morgana: Well, Patamon is a strong boy. He's gonna be all right. Palmon: Anyway! I suppose I should head over there a and make myself useful. Dogmon: You're going on your own? Palmon: Like I told you. It's very simple--- Dogmon: I know, you always get there. She left Morgana: I better go back to the League of S. They're waiting for me. He left Serafie: So! Who wants to go back to Nine Wood Hills and bring that girl the￼ Kyubi lives we got like the bad mom bombs we are? Goatmon: Yeah, let's go. They went off Girl: Huh? Where is the Kyubi? Were you only able to acquire it's souls? Serafie￼: Huh? Oh no. Did we botch up the job? Girl: Hmm... it's a little unorthodox. But, this could work￼. Dogmon: What do you mean? Girl: Since you brought two, we'll use one to spin a new thread, and give Tama the other so that she'll have a life to spare when the times comes. Anteatermon: Cool! Whatever that means, let's do it! Girl: Okay, I'll do my best to keep the changes to a minimum. You don't have to stay here and watch. Kumamon: Um, you sure? Girl: It's a lot to explain, not to mention the long ritual! And since time is going to change you won't remember anyway... The Timeline has changed Ottermon is standing there do nothing Dogmon: Ottermon? Are you alright? Tama: Maybe he's so tired of your antics he finally the-flatlined. Look at the-what you've reduced him to. They saw Tama Dogmon: Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. I have never anticked once in my entire life. Ottermon hug her Tama: Hwah!? O-Ottermon, the-what's the matter? Ottermon: Huh? What? I... I was... Just really happy to see you is all... That's weird. Tama: Oh-tha-kay. Meanwhile Serafie is sleeping Serafie: Zzz.... Don't make me fill￼ in for that Lazy Tama anymore please... Zzz... Girl: You're a good friend. Serafie went to see the Legendary Warriors Serafie: The time has come! And it frightened the Legendary Warriors Beetlemon: Whoa! Time for what? Serafie: Huh? Sorry. Felt like the right thing to say. The way you're working your power Keisters off, I figured it was time for Final battle. My bad. Lobomon: You're right. Let's go find Duskmon and round up the Summoner's Digimon. I think that we're ready. Agunimon: So that's it. Alright! I'm all fired up! Serafie: Drum roll please. Ready to start the operation? They are ready Serafie: Huh? Oh! Good. Then Operation Salvation is so on.￼ Oh, you don't have to hunt down the Summoner's Digimon or the League of S. I can get the word out.